Sburb Delta
by scarletskies123
Summary: A group of 12 play a game called Sburb. Will they succeed in their quests and beat the game? Or will their session fail just as the one before them. Warnings: Language, angst, character death, possible romances. Human names used.
1. Begin

**Summary: A group of 12 play a game called Sburb. Will they succeed in their quests and beat the game? Or will their session fail just as the one before them.**  
 **Warning: Language, angst, character death, possible romances. Human names used.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Homestuck, or any of the characters in them. I am making no profit whatsoever off this fic. I also own none of the games, books, movies, etc. mentioned in this fanfic. The style at first is very much like Homestuck, but as the fic progresses, it will slowly morph into my own writing style. But, just in case: The writing style at the start belongs to Andrew Hussie. Or at least I'm pretty sure it's similar enough, heh.**

Chapter one: Begin ===

A young man sits in his bedroom, it just so happens that today, the 4th of July, is this young man's birthday. Though it has been 16 years since he was given life, it is only today that he is given a name.

=Enter Name=

Awkward Shitstain

No, we don't have time for this bullshit.

=Try Again=

Alfred F. Jones.

He smiles, for this is the name he has chosen.

(Though he's not entirely sure what the F. stands for…)

=Be Alfred=

Your name is ALFRED. You have many INTERESTS, such as SPORTS, ALIENS, SUPERHEROES, and OUTER SPACE. You plan on one day becoming an ASTRONAUT. As previously mentioned, today is your 16th Birthday. There are MULTIPLE empty bottles of COCA COLA and PEPSI scattered about your room. You have a tendency to pull ALL NIGHTERS while gazing through your TELESCOPE in hopes of seeing a UFO. So far you have had ABSOLUTELY NO LUCK in finding one. You also have a love of playing VIDEO GAMES and watching HORROR MOVIES. Your beloved BASEBALL BAT is in the corner next to your other SPORTS EQUIPMENT.

Your laptop sits on a desk in the farthest corner from the door. You mostly use this laptop to play games like MINECRAFT and SIMS 3. You have no idea why you play these games. Your room is decorated with many movie posters. Your TELESCOPE stands near the window.

=Alfred, Get Baseball Bat=

You go over to your SPORTS EQUIPMENT and equip your BASEBALL BAT to your STRIFE SPECIBUS, turning it into BATKIND. You have always loved that bat, and it has gotten you through many games during your time playing BASEBALL for your HIGH SCHOOL. It was a gift from a friend for your 13th birthday.

Speaking of this friend, he appears to be contacting you.

=Answer AG=

-awesomeGilbert [AG] began pestering americanAstronomer [AA]—

AG: Heeeyyyy Awesome Buddy! Happy birthday!  
AA: hey gilbert, wuzzup? and thanks dude.  
AG: Nothing really, I'm bored out of my skull here, my brother is being boring.  
AA: isnt he usually borin?  
AG: Ja. but still he's being even more boring than usual. He even brought out the laptop.  
AA: haha sry dude not much i can do.  
AG: I know it sucks that I live all the way in Berlin  
AA: yeah ik wat u mean dude me livin in NY and all.  
AG: Anyways, did you get it yet?  
AA: get wat?  
AG: The game, bro, the game. You know the one we've been getting at playing for like a year? I got it the other day.  
AA: oohhhh that. no. not yet. it was supposed to get here yesterday but i think dad stole it.  
AG: Oh well sucks to be you.  
AG: Guess I'll play it with Toni and Francis, they probably wouldn't mind.  
AA: wat? dude no way dont play w/ out me.  
AG: Ask your dad for the game then.  
AA: its not goin to be that easy. hes been watchin me like a hawk cause of this fight i got into and stuff. i think the takin the game away thing is to punish me or somethin.  
AG: Ja, ja, whatever. Go ask. Maybe he'll let you have it if you say you won't fight again.  
AA: hed just try to put a spell on me or somethin tbh. guy has some fixation with magic or somethin its weird.  
AG: Seriously, you're still on that, you believe in aliens, let him believe in magic.  
AA: yeah but aliens are real.  
AG: Says you.  
AA: yeah well when you get abducted ill just say i told you so.  
AG: *rolls eyes at you*  
AA: *rude hand gesture*  
AG: Shut up  
AA: hahaha yeah yeah. i should probably go ask my dad where my game is. or look for it. looking for it sounds better.  
AG: Ja, well good luck with that.

-americanAstronomer (AA) has ceased pestering awesomeGilbert (AG)-

 **Woo, so this is the first chapter to this nice crossover fic thing. I tried to halfway copy the style of the first few pages of Homestuck. The next chapter will probably be the last that does this except when they're talking to each other on pesterchum. I know I haven't written or updated anything in a while, I'm working on it, just some of these fics have been slow going.**  
 **Alfred's writing style is going to kill me, it's so bad.**

 **Oh, and Al's parental figure is not Arthur, try to guess who it is. :P**


	2. Strife (Bargain)

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter one.**

 **This chapter will be like a mixture of my style and the style of Homestuck. I mean, I don't have the images to go with anything, so… yep.**

 **Chapter warnings: N/A**

Chapter 2: Strife (Bargain) ===

==Be Alfred==

You are Alfred. And as previously mentioned, it is your 16th birthday. You are currently attempting to figure out how to get your new game from your father. You would like to avoid a confrontation. But that outcome seems unlikely since he has some odd force he calls a "troll" that you swear is always watching you.

You grab your phone from your desk and place it in your SYLLADEX. Your system is HERO which means you need to get really creative with naming things sometimes. You have to name your phone PHANTOM to get it to save. You have PESTERCHUM downloaded onto your phone for easy communication with friends. Why spend money on minutes when PESTERCHUM is free?

You look at your baseball bat in the corner, you really should set your STRIFE SPECIBUS. Especially if you are expected to have an encounter with your father.

You equip the baseball bat into your SYLLADEX as BATMAN before setting it as your STRIFE SPECIBUS. Luckily, it auto-sets to BATKIND. You are extremely fond of baseball bats, so this works well in your favor.

You open your door a slight bit and peak out into the hallway. No dad around. You quickly move to the end of the hall and look into the living room. You find your father calmly reading a book on the couch. Of course though, he must be thinking of some way to enact his punishment for the fight you had gotten in just a few days ago. Though the entire situation wasn't your fault, you were trying to protect an underclassman from being savagely beaten by a senior.

"I know you're there." Your father says, not bothering to look up from the book he's reading. You look at him in alarm.

"How did you..?" You begin.

He interrupts before you can finish your question. "You're not exactly quiet when you're sneaking down hallways." He finally looks up from his book. "You're looking for your game." He states.

You look at him a bit suspiciously, "Yeah… Have you seen it?"

"Kitchen, on top of the cupboard. You can have it if you can get to it without using the counter or a stool."

You glare at him for a moment. You might be a bit short at the moment, since you haven't hit your growth spurt yet, but you're not that short. "And if I climb to get it?"

"Then you don't get to play it." He responds before looking back at his book.

You sigh and make your way to the kitchen. Surely you can reach the top of the cabinet. Although, 'which cabinet?' might be a more appropriate question to ask.

You decide against just reaching on top of every cabinet almost immediately, since there might be some other things up there that are dangerous to human fingertips. Like a mousetrap or something. You decide the next best thing would be to grab your phone and take pictures of the tops of the cabinets til you find the right one.

"You're cheating."

You turn around in surprise at the sudden voice, "Hey, you never said I couldn't take pictures of the tops of the cabinets."

"It was a hidden rule." Your dad responds.

You stare at him for a moment. "Hidden rules are stupid."

He raises a brow at you, "You still have to play by them." He says cryptically.

You blink a few times before shaking your head. "I still don't like them. Can I just get it and play? A couple of friends and I have been waiting for this game for months."

"Then you should be able to wait a few more hours."

You glare at him, "You're kind of a jerk."

He looks at you for a moment. "I thought I was kind of a dad."

You stare at him for a second before facepalming, "I hate you so much right now, oh my god.."

He makes a small smirk at you before reaching up onto the cabinet and grabbing the two envelopes with the disks in it. "If you really want them, then come and get them." He said, obviously attempting to get you to strife with him.

You shake your head once before raising your fists, "Bring it on, old man."

You circle each other for a moment before you decide to lunch, reaching for the disks. He lifts the disks high above his head and holds you away with a hand, "You can do better than that, it was very obvious."

You huff and back away for a moment, getting things from your father was never an easy task. For some reason he believed there were dark forces that would one day get you. So he took it upon himself to teach you to fight. However, you highly disliked actually fighting him. Thus, the current situation.

You sigh, "Can I have it if I promise to do the dishes for a week?"

He raises a brow at you, "Make it two and we have a deal."

"One and a half."

"... Two."

You stare at him for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine, two."

He smiles slightly before handing you the disks, "No screaming if something goes wrong in the game. It's quite loud."

You take the disks and start walking out of the room, "I make no promises, but I'll try!" you state happily before running up the stairs and into your room. You quickly shut the door behind you and go to your trusty computer. It was time to play.

 **I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but, I couldn't will myself to actually write out a fight scene between a parent and a child. It reminds me too much of physical abuse and as I grew up in an abusive household, it's extremely hard on me. Bargaining on chores was a compromise to make it still be a disagreement between two people, but not be a physical confrontation.**

 **I do thank you for being patient with updates for all my fics, I know I'm not the best at it.**


End file.
